9 Months of Pregnancy
by missJasperFan
Summary: Piper is pregnant. Need I Say More? Read to find out what kind problems Jason and Piper will face xoxo Bel.


_**I haven't wrote in a LONG time and I'm so sorry! I've been busy with Christmas and New Years Celebration~!~ So this is going to be a long series about... Piper's pregnancy! Yeah, I'm very excited since this is sort of AU...no gods, no Camp Half-Blood... Please Read and Review! : **_

_****_**Title: 9 Months of Pregnancy  
Author: Bellina Marcovane Jouven'r :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO...or else everything I have written would be in the series... :P**

****Third Persons POV:

Shit. Piper silently cursed and threw a pregnancy test away in the trash. How could she have gotten drunk? And then knocked up? Shit. Shit. SHIT. A pink little Satan sign loomed over her life. How was she going to tell Jason? They were in high school...well, he was in high school. Piper was home schooled. Oh, god... how was she going to tell her dad?

_So dad, I think I may be carrying your grand child. Have fun becoming a grandpa! *Instant Smile* _

Piper didn't think that was going to work. And worst of all, she knew that she couldn't... possibly couldn't raise an infant. She had probably been a very messy , annoying infant herself. Would her child be the same? But then she imagined her or his eyes. Kaleidoscope, spinning color-wheel. With blonde hair. Messy fresh blonde hair. Piper almost smiled at that thought. She shook her head and glanced at the clock. _What time will Jason be leaving his school again? 3:00pm...Fuck. Waiting another 2 hours._ Piper only thought that it was better to tell her dad first. He couldn't possible throw her out. No way.

It was getting closer to 3 o'clock when she approached her father's house. (Yes, they lived separately, not that it had done her any good -.-). She knocked eight times. He answered with a huge smile,

"Pipes! You rarely visit anymore. Don't tell me it's trouble." He let her in and she shivered. Damn... maybe she should have visited before she actually told him. Oh, well.

"Dad...I think, well, I know...unless the test are wrong, ...they can't be...but maybe I-" Piper always let out a good start.

"Piper...what are you trying to say?" He asked. His eyes were full of concern and she almost passed out under the pressure.

"I'm pregnant"

The silence was so unbearable that the birds started chirping. It was kind of funny actually. His mouth fell open like... What the fuck? Piper could only smile and laugh nervously. Tristan McLean was sure that he had raised his baby right... right? Who could've knocked her up?

"Who...is it?"

"Jason...Grace," Piper grinned a little, "You've met him."

He nodded slightly, "I don't know whether to kill him or congratulate the both of you."

Piper sighed, "I think congratulations are in order."

They hugged, ever so uncomfortably and let go with no gentle words. After exchanging many words with her father about no help, and just raising the baby alone with Jason at her home, she managed to say goodbye. Piper looked at her clock and her eyes goggled. It was ten past three... would that mean Jason was already on his way-

"Pipes!" Someone called out, Piper was pretty sure who it was.

"In here..." She let out a weak whimper and was pretty sure that her stomach was growling fiercely. Boy, was she hungry.

Jason walked over and grinned his sly cute smile toward her. The scar on his upper lip was bent and shaped like a crescent in the daylight, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm pregnant" Piper really couldn't make small talk or hold it in any longer.

Jason rushed over and hugged her. They were pressed together so close that it was crushing both. But both didn't care. Piper sobbed hard and thought about her future. Which was probably full of diapers and no happy times.

"It'll be all right. I'm right there beside you." Jason huskily whispered. And that was all she needed to hear.

**_Phew! Okay, so she found out, told her dad and Jason. Next chapter will include so much more fluff and the cameo of Percabeth! This is just the beginning! _**

**_Chapter Two: Finding a Job _**

**xoxo Bel. :3**


End file.
